Blow Me Away
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: A crappy songfic I did a long time ago. There's no way your bored to the point of reading this . . . right?


Song: Blow Me Away

Artist:Breaking Benjamin

Listen to the song here just copy and paste! If the link turned out bad it was cuz of fanfiction and you can visit my profile page and the link is at the top! If you miss it your blind lol!

.com/watch?v=5yHuuBZgif0

Spyro ran through the raging battlefield against the gnorcs in Artisan. They unexpectedly invaded Artisan for one reason. Cynder. Cynder was taken by the gnorcs and they were getting away. Spyro and his friends chased after them. As Spyro ran through the streets first, he looked back at his friends with a mischievous little smile.

_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can't see them anyway  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
I am losing sight again  
_

Spyro began too lose them into the twisted alleys of Artisan until he heard the cry of Cynder. He burst into action as he turned the corner and there she was, behind a group of well-trained warriors. Spyro charged for them.

_Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

Spyro clawed at the first gnorc which was blocked by his metal blue shield. The gnorc took out his mace and swung. Missing Spyro's head by inches Spyro let loose a Flame onto the gnorc. The gnorc held up his shield along with his companions with Spyro's friends ready to assist.

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

The gnorc swung his mace and hit Spyro across the head. It stung something fierce. Flame jumped up from behind and charged the gnorc's shield as he held it up. The impact made the gnorc drop his shield letting Ember finish him off with a quick slash across his visible throat. The other gnorcs watched his companion gurgle out blood then slumped to the cold concrete ground. Flame assisted Spyro back to his feet meaning Spyro as alright. Spyro let some ice loose onto the 3 remaining gnorcs.

_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying and wait  
Caught inside this tidal wave  
You're covers blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
Knowing that I will walk alone  
_

Spyro's ice breath froze the front of the gnorc's shields but they still held onto to them with hope. Spyro charged at the gnorc on the left making the other 2 pull out weapons. A sword and an axe. The one Spyro charged for unsheathed a claymore. It was too late for the gnorc though for the claymore only provided a distraction for Spyro to stab his opponent in the stomach with his horns.

_Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
_

The other 2 gnorcs swung their weapons at Spyro. Flame jumped in front of the battle and fired flames of doom onto the enemy. The gnorcs held their frozen shields up protecting themselves from the searing fire. The ice on the shields melted leaving a cold metal shield in place. The gnorc with the axe swung at Flame. Flame jumped backed and Ember and Spyro came from the sides._  
_

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
You wanted it back_

Flame smirked as Spyro and Ember set the gnorc ablaze from his two open sides. The gnorc screamed as he ran toward Flame. Flame ran around him as he dropped to the ground motionless afterwards. Then all three dragons stared at the last remaining gnorc still in play. The gnorc swallowed, dropped his sword and ran down the alley screaming for dear life. Spyro smiled as he walked up to Cynder lying on the ground with a few bumps and bruises. Cynder smiled as she saw her hero.

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
Save us all _

I never thought I would ever do a songfic. But here it is! Please review and tell me if it's a good songfic because I really have no idea if this is how a songfic works lol. Everyone have a Merry Christmas! May your path be true and road remain clear.


End file.
